Captain Deadbeard (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Captain Deadbeards are long-range specialists. Use abilities to get to high ground or take to the air with your Parrot Drone to attack from above }} Captain Deadbeard is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a Defend class who specializes in long range attacks, via either his Spyglass Shot sniper weapon, or through his aerial Parrot Pal drone. His Cannon Rodeo ability from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 has been replaced with Anchor's Away, a grappling hook to give Captain Deadbeard more mobility in order to reach more strategic positions. Furthermore, he can also now charge up his Spyglass Shot weapon the longer he is scoped in for in order to do more damage and his Scurvy Scattershot now deals many small and weak hitboxes instead of one large and powerful hitbox. Description In-game description Captain Deadbeards are long-range specialists. Use abilities to get to high ground or take to the air with your Parrot Drone to attack from above Weapons Primary Weapon Captain Deadbeard's primary weapon is the Scurvy Scattershot, which Fires 16 projectiles in a widespread. It deals 2 damage per projectile (max of 32 damage if all projectiles hit an enemy). It uses two shots and can be fired 10 times in a row before needing to be reloaded. Secondary Weapon Captain Deadbeard's secondary weapon is the Spyglass Shot. Spyglass Shot has 3 charge levels, with the damage increasing the more it is charged. Uncharged shots will only deal 5 damage (7 critical). The 1st charge will deal 15 damage (23 for crits). The 2nd charge will deal 34 damage (55 critical). A fully charged shot will deal 62 damage (98 critical). For each charge, extra ammo is used. Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With Captain Deadbeard can be thought of as a Scientist and a Cactus combined into a class. He plays like the Cactus in terms of long-range, yet he's good in close combat, like the Scientist. His Barrel Blast, when given upgrades, is very versatile. Not only does it give you a defense boost when in the barrel, but it gives you a speed boost when lit, and does a lot of damage. His Parrot Pal is small, agile and does a good amount of damage, plus the Eggsplosion carpet bombs an area and does more damage then the Big Bulb Barrage, making it a very solid ability against multiple enemies. Lastly, the Anchor's Away allows you to either get onto higher ground or escape. However his major weakness is mid-range, as it is his blind spot, so be wary of characters like the Kernel Corn, Night Cap and Sunflower. His low health means that he is easy to kill. Overall, Captain Deadbeard is a solid sniper, who can be a threat at and long-range and can hold his own at close range. Against Captain Deadbeard is very threatening in long-range as a 2-4 fully charged shot can instantly kill any character, and his shotgun is solid, like the Scientist. However, his average health, no good tools at mid-range and lack of versatility in close range means that he isn't that threatening at mid to close range. The best plant to counter Deadbeard would be Rose. Since she has homing equipped with her weapon, you don't really have to fully aim, Arcane Enigma can protect you from Barrel Blast, and can get you farther away from him. Jinx can help you do more damage, plus Goatify can nullify any attempt to get you. Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 patch * * November 27 2019 Update (Pre-TTK) * * * * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * * * * * Gallery HD Deadbeard BfN.png|Captain Deadbeard's full body BfN Background - Captain Deadbeard (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Captain Deadbeard (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-07.png|Captain Deadbeard on the official website Perk RoleIcon Hero Pirate.png|Captain Deadbeard's icon See also *[[Captain Deadbeard|Captain Deadbeard (Garden Warfare)]] Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Zombies Category:Defend class